theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey Starts
Plot Brian and Nar is running to get their starters Nar: I can get there before you. Brian: In your dreams! Brian increased his running speed, leaving trail of dusts behind him. He soon arrived in the Lab. Nar opens the door Nar : -Panting- I get Mudkips Suddenly the Prof. arrives. Professor: Hello! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! -One unnecessary intro later....- Nar: I pick Mudkip... Brian: I...pick...SNIVY! Nar: Thanks prof, Brian, wanna test our pokemon? Brian: Sure. -Battle music plays- Brian: Go, Snivy! Nar: Mudkip, I choose you! Snivy: Sni-vy! Mudkip: Mudkip! Brian: Alright Snivy, lower its Defense with Leer! Snivy leered at Mudkip, Mudkip flinched. Nar: Oh no you don't! Growl! Mudkip growled at Snivy, decreasing it's Attack. Brian: Fine...Tackle! Nar: Tackle too! The attacks collided and the two Pokemon fall to the ground. They got up, panting. Nar: Tackle again, Mudkip! Mudkip: MUDKIP! Mudkip charged at Snivy. Brian: Jump and Tackle from above! Snivy jumped and used Tackle mid-air. Nar: Nope Chuck Testa, Tackle! Mudkip jumped and, again, the two attacks collided and the two Pokemon fainted. Brian: So a tie...good job, Snivy, return. Professor: You destroyed my lab! Nar: Oops, Sorry. WAIT! WHere's my Pokeball? We see Brian healing Nar's Mudkip and his Snivy using the healing machine. Brian: Over here, yo. Brian threw Nar's pokeball at Nar. Nar caught it. Brian: NOW LET'S GO ON OUR JOURNEY! Outside, going to the next route Nar: -walks in the tall grass- Sweet, A pokemon! A wild ZIGZAGOON appeared Nar: I have no pokeballs, So I guess I'll just beat this one. Nar sent out Mudkip Nar: Mudkip use GROWL! The wild ZIGZAGOON's attack fell The wild ZIGZAGOON used QUICK ATTACK Nar: What the hell?, Better get this to the max, MUDKIP! Use TACKLE! The wild ZIGZAGOON hp fell Nar: Ugh, Mudkip use TACKLE! The wild ZIGZAGOON used QUICK ATTACK MUDKIP used Tackle Nar: FAINT ALREADY! MUDKIP use TACKLE! Mudkip used Tackle The wild Zigzagoon fainted Nar: I wanted that pokemon. Brian: Hey, did you notice that we didn't get our Pokeballs? Oh well, let's buy some in the next city. So they walked along the tall grass SLOWLY to avoid Wild Pokemon. Brian: Okay, just one more tall grass... Brian continues walking when suddenly... A wild Rattata appeared! Brian: OH COME ON! Go, Snivy! Nar: That Rattata is a level higher than your Snivy... Brian: WHATEVEEEER Snivy use Leer! Snivy leered at Rattata. Rattata used Tackle and tackled Snivy. Brian: Now Snivy, Tackle! Since Rattata's Defense is lowered, the attack deals more damage. Brian: One more hit, another Tackle! Snivy tackled Rattata again and the Rattata fainted. Brian: Hey, what's this? Snivy glowed white for a few seconds then the glow disappears. Brian: SNIVY LVLED UP :D Nar: Ugh, Go in the pokemart, I'll level up my MUDKIP Brian: Okay. We see Brian arriving at Newda Town and Nar battling a Zigzagoon in the background. Brian entered the Pokemart. As soon as he entered, the Shopkeeper walked over to Brian. Shopkeeper: Hey, do you know Prof. Blind from Lono town? Brian: Yeah, I do. Shopkeeper: Can you deliver this package to him? We're too lazy to do it. Brian: Uh.. Shopkeeper: Great! Here's the package! Brian holds the package in the air while it glows brightly and some music plays. Shopkeeper: O.O MY EYES! Brian came out fromt he Mart and walked over to Nar who is still training. Nar: Yo, my Mudkip leveled up. Brian: Okay, let's deliver this package to the Prof. Nar: Why? Brian: IDK, some shopkeeper forces me to do it. Nar: Really? We have to go back? Isn't that mailmans are for? Brian: Aw come on, it's just two Routes. Besides, I think we will get a gift or something. Now we see a montage of Brian and Nar running along the tall grass, then Brian fighting a Zigzagoon and Nar fighting a Pidgey, and other stuff like that, and they finally reached Lono Town. They entered the lab. Brian: YOUR PACKAGE! Prof. Blind: Thanks for delivering it! Oh yes, I forgot to give you two something, come with me. So they followed the Professor to a room. Prof. Blind: Here, I give you two each 5 Pokeballs, and a Pokedex. Use the Pokeball to catch Pokemon, and the Pokedex to record data of Pokemon you caught. BRIAN AND NAR RECEIVED POKEBALL AND POKEDEX! (Do-Da-Doo!) Prof. Blind: MY EYES! Brian: Thanks Prof. Blind! Then they exited the lab and went through the route again. Nar: Why did he yell "MY EYES!"? Brian: I don't know, the Shopkeeper earlier yelled the same thing too. Nar: Lets run back to the last town we got in, I'm gonna forget that I want a ZIGZAGOON. Brian: K, sure. The scene cuts to them in the same Route as before. Brian: I want a Pidgey..... Nar: I want a Zigzagoon... Brian took a step when suddenly.. A wild Pidgey appeared! Brian: Just what I want! Leer, then Tackle, Snivy! Snivy leered at Pidgey. Pidgey then tackled Snivy. Then, Snivy tackled Pidgey. CRITICAL HIT! Brian: Whoa, I guess the "Bad Luck Brian" meme isn't real after all. Brian pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey. The Pokeball wobbled 3 times and then...DING! Brian: I CAUGHT A LVL 7 PIDGEY! Nar: Good for you. Brian: Jealous much? Nar: Nah -walks into tall grass- A wild ZIGZAGOON appeared Nar: MUST CATCH!, Go MUDKIP! Nar sent out Mudkip Nar: Mudkip use Tackle! Mudkip's attack missed Nar: .......Use Tackle! ZIGZAGOON used Quick Attack Mudkip used Tackle Nar: OH SCREW THIS! Use TAACKLEE!! Mudkip used Tackle ZIGZAGOOD fled Nar: ......Dammit. Brian: LOLFAIL Nar: SHUDDUP! Brian: Dude, it's getting dark, let's go to the Pokemon Center in Newda Town and rest. Nar: Right..let's go. So they entered the Pokemon Center in Newda Town. Nurse Joy: Hello, welcome to the- Brian: STFU AND HEAL MY POKEMON! Also we would like to rent a room, please. Nurse Joy: Okay, and your room is upstairs. Brian and Nar walked upstairs and jumped on the bed. Brian: Ahh...the soft...and comfy bed... Brian fell asleep quickly afterwards, so did Nar. THE END. Category:Episodes